


I like people to have a little nonsense about them

by middlemarch



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Epistolary, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Anne would never tire of receiving a letter addressed toMiss Anne Shirley, Green Gables, Avonlea.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Philippa Gordon, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	I like people to have a little nonsense about them

My dear Queen Anne,

I know I’ve been terribly remiss in not writing to you sooner but the summer in Bolingbroke has been a positive whirlwind and I’m sure you’re not very much surprised—I could never be as diligent and legible a correspondent as your Diana, though I do try, you know I do! I shall simply state boldly what I most need to tell you, as I feel myself wobbling and dilly-dallying even sitting here at my desk with nothing to distract me: I shan’t be returning to Redmond this year. I’m disappointed, horribly disappointed, not to be planning my arrival at Patty’s Place but Mother has been ill and her doctor says nothing will do but a lengthy sojourn to milder climes (I embroider—he is a man of science and not given to such flights of fancy.) I couldn’t refuse when she asked me to accompany her and I shall be back the next year, God willing. And now, because I know you will be worrying over the expenses and how to keep dear Patty’s Place as our Redmond nest, I must put your mind at ease—I’ve found you someone to take my place. You needn’t shake your head at me and tell me no one could do that, for I know it and I know even better that the girl who’s to occupy my sunny little bower isn’t like your indecisive Phil in the least, but I think, oh I do hope so very much that she’ll suit—no, not only suit but that you’ll recognize her as a kindred spirit. For all that she’s a Yankee.

Yes, Queen Anne, I understand I’m asking a lot from a Bluenose-born and Islander-bred upright and stalwart Canadian exemplar of young womanhood as yourself, but if anyone is capable of looking past her odd Yankee ways and her Boston accent, it’s you. Mary Elizabeth Phinney is a third cousin twice removed or a second cousin thrice removed of the Gordon clan and we must forgive her for being born too far south. She’s neat and tidy and never quails at lifting her had to her share of chores and she can actually bake a cake no one need sigh over. She’s of a mathematical bent, so I expect her to represent me quite honorably and perhaps give that Gilbert Blythe a run for his money. This missive, as higgledy-piggedly as it is, is meant to serve as a letter of introduction, for even now Mary (who’s been known to answer to Polly) is on her way to Redmond, arriving on the evening train on Thursday evening and I know you shan’t let her arrive at the station unwelcomed. She’ll be wearing a dark blue hat and traveling cloak, but you’ll notice her first by her the determined look in her eyes—she’ll be looking for an auburn-haired sylph carrying a bunch of daisies (that’s you, Queen Anne.) I only hope that after you met Mary, you manage to leave some little corner of your heart waiting for your silly, giddy comrade,

Your Phil Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Anne of the Island.


End file.
